


【飞云系】藏玉（民国/伪骨科）5

by huyan1



Category: Real Person Fiction, 飞云系
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huyan1/pseuds/huyan1
Relationships: 陈飞宇/罗云熙
Kudos: 13





	【飞云系】藏玉（民国/伪骨科）5

微博@-槲言-

*一切人物关系架空  
*搬用些民国背景，微私设，大家当个架空看也行。  
*爽文而已，不喜勿点  
*OOC算我的，勿上升真人

“哥，你好听话啊。”

罗云熙目不斜视，却因这句话而偏了视线。床上，那位他才认识不到半天的少年正倚在墙上享受着他的“服务”，罗云熙忽然觉得屋子里有些燥。

脱裤子不是件技术活，但这陈飞宇常年在前线，早已养成了穿什么都要严严实实的习惯。他的鞋因昨晚的雨地里沾了泥，又蒙上了柴房地上的灰，没从前光鲜了，鞋带拧成一团，也不知道要怎么解开。

要脱裤子得先脱鞋。

“鞋带解不开。”罗云熙干巴巴说。

陈飞宇撇了一眼，也没去帮忙，就那么坐着，觉得罗云熙比三年前还要好逗弄了：“解不了没事，你把裤子脱了就行。”

“不脱鞋怎么脱裤子？”

“这不就脱了吗？”陈飞宇起身揽住罗云熙的腰，而后带着他的手把自己的裤子脱到了脚踝处。

“我看看伤...”罗云熙不自然的把手拿开，在空中无意义地转了一圈后才重新落到陈飞宇的腿上。

“嘶。”陈飞宇不轻不重地喊了一声。

罗云熙以为是碰到了伤口，忙把手拿开，又不好意思道：“我不会治伤...”

陈飞宇被捕兽夹弄出的伤口有半个手掌那么大，罗云熙用手比划了一下，然后突然下床去房间里拿了点伤药给他涂上。

“对了，你不是说你会治这个吗？”刚准备给陈飞宇抹上，罗云熙忽然意识到这事情是陈飞宇先提起来的。

“是啊。”陈飞宇倒也承认地坦荡，他指指自己受伤的地方，说：“我会治。”

“怎么治？”罗云熙立马放下自己的药，眼睛亮亮地看过去。他想陈飞宇既然是自己的弟弟，为了找自己还受伤了，那自己理当好好照顾他。

陈飞宇给自己调整了个舒服的姿势，正好躺在了整张床的中间，罗云熙半跪的床上，能很清晰地看见陈飞宇双腿的动作。

“治很简单，哥哥摸摸就能好。”他冲罗云熙一笑，“就是不知道哥哥愿不愿意。”

罗云熙看着陈飞宇脚踝上的伤口，忧心道：“摸了不会感染吗？”

“不会的，来，我教你。”陈飞宇拉上罗云熙的手，把他上半身往自己这边贴。

白而细长的手被摁到了一处鼓起的火热之处，要不是陈三爷此时已是在尽力忍耐，说不定还能感受到从哥哥指尖传来的轻微颤抖。

“这....！”罗云猛地睁大眼睛，却被陈飞宇摁地更紧，更贴合，他甚至已经能描摹出那物体的形状，粗而长，正随着他挣扎的动作而趋于勃发。

“吓到了？”陈三爷饶有兴致地挑眉，看着自家哥哥惊慌无措的样子。刚见到他时那股子生疏感已经荡然无存，许是他们俩本就该是天地间最亲密的兄弟，于是陈飞宇忍不住，也不想忍了。

他带着那双手挑开最后一层阻碍，完完全全拢到了自己的欲望上。

“哥，我说的腿疼，不是脚踝，是腿根啊。”陈飞宇开始带动着罗云熙动作，而罗云熙还未从心惊燥热中脱身，便被自己手间的触感烧得冷静全无。

“我怎么知道你说的是这处！”他有些生气，但又不知道该怎么撒，只能用被恼热羞红的眼尾瞪着他，没想到却换来陈飞宇更大胆的对待。

他拿另一只放在外面的手把罗云熙揽来，用少年特有的隔着七分情欲的嗓音引诱哥哥：

“云熙，我硬了，硬得发疼。帮我摸出来吧，就像这样....”

年轻的弟弟言传身教，想要拉着哥哥进入欲海。

罗云熙闻言颤了一下，他的脑间乱成一团浆糊，但左手却顺从地在陈飞宇的带动下不停撸动。

这样是不对的....自己身为哥哥，怎么能这样呢？

他开始自责，虽然他对这个弟弟没有印象，却理所当然觉得是自己带坏了弟弟。

可是他没有想到，在他脑内天人交战的这段时间里，陈飞宇已经开始变本加厉，再次伸手探进了他的衣衫里。

手指捏上乳尖，陈飞宇坏心的在上面画了几个无意义的圈，等罗云熙忍不住动了动身子，他才隔着衣衫舔上去，用牙齿反复轻咬。

“啊...”

一声低喘，从小没有长在阳光下的哥哥被弟弟嘴间的热度烫得耳根都红了，陈飞宇在他耳边念道：

“哥哥看上去好像很为难呀。可是如果不愿意的话，我该找谁解决这个问题呢？”

他似乎有些苦恼，嘴唇擦过已经挺立起来的乳尖，“南平城里有许多金贵的小姐，也有很多求亲的人，这么些年，自然也有人对我下过药。”

罗云熙的眼眶霎时间红了，他不知道为什么，只觉得自己内心深处好像很讨厌听到这些。

讨厌弟弟和别的女人在一起，讨厌弟弟离开自己，讨厌....他和别人做这些事情。

“你....”

罗云熙本想说什么，可话堵到喉间时又化为了一声喘息。

“哥。”陈飞宇的眼神忽明忽暗，他连带着罗云熙动作的那只手也停下了，言语间透露出一种难言的情绪：“我以前的教过你这些，你会的。”

罗云熙话音一窒，半晌后才找回自己的声音：“我们以前也....也.....？”

“是我太心急了，哥要是不愿意的话，我....”陈飞宇并没有解释，手却已经松了，嘴也离开了他的身前。

罗云熙心间不由得一震，他立马回握陈飞宇的手，整个人几乎快要扑上去。

“我愿意的，我愿意的....”

他也不知道自己是如何说出的这句话，只是觉得自己如果不说的话，弟弟又会去找谁？

罗云熙再次笨拙地握过去，然后开始上下撸动起来，他大概不知道，陈飞宇眼底的光从未隐灭过，只是被藏在了一个现在的罗云熙看不到的地方。

如果罗云熙没失忆的话，肯定能一眼就认出这是弟弟的小把戏。

可惜现在的罗云熙不知道，他还在一心“帮助”自家弟弟呢。

先前停了一下，但这并不妨碍陈三爷的东西挺立如常，并且在罗云熙的手里变得越来越灼热。

“哥，你这样子摸，我可能得很久才出来呢。”陈飞宇又变回了那个温柔弟弟的样子。

“那要怎么样...？”罗云熙蹙眉，语调轻软地对着弟弟求教。

陈飞宇对于在情事中怎么把哥哥变得不可自拔这件事上是丝毫不吝啬，他拿放在罗云熙衣衫里的手挑起了哥哥的下巴，又辗转摩挲至唇，说：“哥哥用嘴吧。”

“！”

那已经十分硬挺的巨物碰到柔软的嘴唇时，罗云熙觉得自己大概是头脑发热，居然还在那东西上先舔了几口。

大概陈飞宇也是爽的，罗云熙舔弄的同时他也发出了几声闷哼，随后是抓了几下罗云熙的头发，把他摁得更深。

粗长的东西抵在喉间，起先罗云熙被呛出了几滴眼泪，薄薄地栖在眼尾，把那抹红又晕得更开。

从小罗云熙就是出色的学生，不例外，也是位出色的哥哥。

此时他跪伏在弟弟的腿间，口中不断吞吐着深色的巨物，那东西上沾了些白色的粘稠的精液，随着罗云熙下一次的吞吐而带出更多水光淋漓的液体。

陈飞宇射了一次了，是在罗云熙那副弥足深陷的表情里去的。但罗云熙却不愿意停，于是他们来了第二次，第三次，床单的颜色再也变不回往昔纯洁，罗云熙在如何学习一项新技能方面总是无师自通。

他们深吻、缠绵，一个人的手覆上另一个人的腰肢，哥哥成为了欲求不满者，他低吟、索求，在弟弟的必应的给予中流连忘返。

弟弟射了好多次，每一次他都想要弄在身体上，或者脸上。可是哥哥不愿意，他鼓着嘴吸吮，吃下了弟弟射出来的所有东西。

在这张破旧又简陋的床上，陈飞宇最后是有些粗暴地扯下了罗云熙的衣服，他疯狂地在哥哥身上留下印记，就如想要补回离开的这三年对哥哥的亏欠那般，他揉开臀瓣，将手指挤进后穴，接着是不断地开拓和摸索，最终找到在了柔软内壁上的一点。

“哥，想要我进来吗？”

“呜....”罗云熙含含糊糊地呜咽，腰却挺了挺，直把自己往陈飞宇那里送。

罗云熙一半的衣衫还挂在身上，他双手环过陈飞宇的脖子，在陈飞宇在他体内作祟的时候隐忍着发出几声呻吟声。

“你里面好热，好软，好舒服。”陈飞宇顶弄了一下，又往罗云熙的脖子上咬了一口，“我进来的话，你里面一定会吸着我，不放我走，你看，连我这几根手指你都很喜欢呢。”

陈飞宇将手指体内抽出来，里面沾了些晶莹的液体，他笑得一副无邪的模样，却吻开了罗云熙的唇瓣，将手指送入了他的唇舌之间搅弄。

“呜...嗯...”

“哥哥，一别三年，怎么越发会勾人了？”陈飞宇慵懒的嗓音穿过罗云熙的后颈，只听罗云熙张口，眼神里还有挥不去的高潮余韵：“我....舒服。”

“你舔得舒服，还是弟弟用手指插得你舒服？”

罗云熙用蒙着泪的眼吻陈飞宇，完完全全抛去了冷静自持的样子。

“都舒服，我都喜欢....”

“那以后弟弟可以每天都这样吗？”陈飞宇趁着把人干得情欲高涨之际，循循善诱，给了罗云熙一记深吻。

罗云熙被吻得眯起了眼，喉间发出几句破碎的声音，听不清是什么。陈飞宇顺势把粗长抵在了罗云熙的臀瓣间，暗暗摩擦过穴口，对他道：“下次我就用这个干你了。”

“干我....？”罗云熙睁开眼，半晌后后闭上，重复陈飞宇的话道：“好...就用这个....”

“再说一次，用这个干谁？”

“干我....”

陈飞宇分开臀瓣，让巨物挤得更深，次次都是摩擦着柔软的穴口而过。

他问：“你是谁？”

罗云熙答：“我是云熙。”

“云熙是谁？”

陈飞宇稍稍挤进了一点，粗长的性器尚未展示出它的全部，但现下敏感异常的罗云熙已经受不了任何刺激，立马哆哆嗦嗦地扶住陈飞宇的肩，仰起脖子答：

“云熙是哥哥！是哥哥！”

“对了，是哥哥。我一个人的哥哥”陈飞宇赠了一句表扬，心满意足地退开，倒是罗云熙还有些不舍。

陈飞宇笑笑，顺势在罗云熙的下身揉了一把：“今天你也射好几次了，等明天，弟弟一定好好干你。”

陈飞宇清醒地望向窗外，见外面的太阳还高高挂着，破旧窗子挡不住多少东西，太阳从外面溜进来，似乎是在围观这一场兄弟间白日宣淫的好戏。

罗云熙累了，不禁睡去，陈飞宇又不忍心吵醒他。陈三爷过惯了野日子，便干脆都不去管，有什么事情等醒来再说呗！


End file.
